sickness
by Kero lover
Summary: dororo is sick and keroro and koyuki take care of him. dororo is misreable and needs a lot of comfort.
1. Chapter 1

it had snowed and dororo and keroro were having a snowball fight. keronians are naked and they wern't wearing anything. they were having fun but dororo suddenlt felt dizzy and light headed. dororo suddenly stopped throwing snowballs. "keroro...i don't feel so good..." dororo said weakly. he fell over into the snow. keroro ran over to him. "dororo?" dororo had passed out. keroro panicked. "are you alright?"

keroro picked up dororo and carried him inside. he layed him on the couch and felt his forhead. "ouch!" dororo's head was so warm but the rest of him was freezing. keroro brought in two blankets and put them on dororo. he brought him a pillow. dororo slowly opened his eyes. "k...keroro kun?" "buddy,you passed out i think you're sick." dororo's head hurt and his stomach ached. "are you alright?" his boyfreind asked worried. he shook his head wich just made it hurt more. keroro frowned. he hugged dororo and held his hand. "ill go get kululu." keroro started to walk away but dororo grabbed his arm. "don't leave me alone,please." "i need to go get kululu ill be right back." dororo let go and keroro walked to kululu's lab.

dororo rolled over and groaned. his stomach hurt so much and his whole body ached. keroro had a small knot in his stomach. he was a little afraid of going to see kululu,but it was for dororo. he heard typing as he walked into the lab. "k...kululu?" the keronian turned around to face keroro. "what?" "dororo's sick and,i was wondering could you do somthing,make some kind of medicine?" kululu nodded. "alright but, it will cost you ku ku kuuu." keroro sighed. "ok fine,what will it cost me?" kululu gave keroro a small slip of paper on it. "six million yen?!" he screamed. "yep,if you want your precious boyfreind to get well than pay up." keroro blushed at the words _precious boyfreind_. he nodded and pulled out a purple change purse with a gold star on it. he handed kululu the yen and kululu handed him a pill bottle. "give him two of these a day until he feels better. keroro thanked him and walked back upstairs. he saw dororo rolled over and shivering. "dororo..?" dororo turned over to face keroro.

keroro held a yellow and red pill with a glass of water. "you need to take these,buddy." keroro handed him the pill and the glass of water. dororo put the pill in his mouth and the water to. he gulped down the pill and water and winced. he relaxed and layed back down. he was sweating and shivering at the same time. keroro gently rubbed dororo's back,making sure not to upset his stomach. dororo groaned and held his stomach. "does your tummy hurt?" keroro asked him. dororo nodded and curled into a ball.

"we probably should've wore some coats..." dororo nodded and rolled over to face keroro. keroro got up and walked to the kitchen to get dororo a wet rag. dororo wanted to follow him,so he tried to get up. keroro heard a thud and ran to the living room. he saw dororo on his knees trying to get up. keroro helped dororo onto the couch and tucked him in. he put the rag on his boyfreind's forhead. dororo coughed and keroro petted his head. "you must feel horrible..." dororo said nothing but sneezed.

dororo rolled over but it seemed every way he rolled over was uncomfortable. keroro held dororo's hand and moved dororo's head so it would be on his lap. "is that better?" dororo nodded and closed his eyes,hoping that maybe he would fall asleep. he felt a throbbing pain in his head and his stomach felt awful. dororo got frustrated from trying to make the pain go away,so he started crying. "shh...don't cry." keroro rubbed dororo's head slowly. dororo cryed quietley into his boyfreinds chest. keroro didn't know what to do. keroro lisnted to his boyfreind sob not knowing what to do. dororo seemed to be in a lot of pain but he couldn't do anything. dororo sobbed louder. "were does it hurt?" he finally said.

dororo pointed to his head and stomach. keroro kissed his boyfreinds head and stoamach. dororo blushed and stopped sobbing. he sniffled and coughed. "try to fall asleep,you need rest..."

dororo closed his eyes as his boyfreind rubbed his back. he heard quiet foot steps and someone whisper. he opened his eyes and saw koyuki sitting by him. "hey,d i heard you were sick..." dororo nodded. "well,i brought you something..." koyuki pulled out a strange looking leaf. "i heard that your stomach hurt,eat this it might help..." dororo got handed the leaf and chewed on it slowly.

koyuki smiled and watched him happily. dororo felt somthing in his throat and ran to the bathroom. keroro and koyuki followed him and stood outside the door as he vomited loadly. "poor d..." she whispered. keroro nodded. they heard a flush and dororo walked out wobbiling. he looked much paler.

koyuki took dororo's hand and led him to the couch. he layed back down. "im sorry that that didnlt help,d..." koyuki said guitley. "its fine,koyuki dono." koyuki sat next to dororo agian and felt his head.

"wow thats very hot." she said as she yanked her hand away. "ya i felt it earlier." keroro told her. dororo moaned agian and koyuki hugged him. "i love you,d." of course keroro didn't mind,koyuki was like dororo's mom so he found it cute. dororo closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

dororo layed on the couch trying to fall back asleep. he tossed and turned but just couldnt fall asleep. he felt so lonley koyuki had left and keroro was asleep,he wanted someone to hug him. he sighed and rolled over to face the couch. he felt a soft hand on his back. "hey,d." dororo realized it was koyuki,he smiled.

koyuki climbed next to him and layed down. she rubbed his back and hugged him. she pulled him into her chest and squeezed him gently. dororo loved it and closed his eyes. koyuki smiled and rubbed dororo's head with the other wrapped around him. he had felt dororo's aru of lonliness and came to the hinatas to comfort him. he was still sick but,he felt warm in koyuki's arms. he opened his eyes and looked up at koyuki. she had her eyes closed and was falling asleep. she opened her eyes groggily. "good night,d..."

dororo smiled and closed his eyes. he drifted to sleep quiekly. the next morning he felt cold and his head ached. he shivered and pulled the blanket up to his chin. he heard quiet footsteps and someone wrap their arms around him. he looked up and saw keroro. keroro hugged him through the blamket. he coughed and he felt light headed like he was going to vomit agian. he held his stomach. keroro gently rubbed dororos tummy. dororo's stomach felt a little better and he turned over. "are you alright?" keroro asked. dororo shook his head and held his stomach agian. "are you going to be sick?" he asked.

dororo shook his head. "it just hurts..." he said weakly. keroro slowly took of dororo's sticker on his tummy and placed it on the table. dororo felt were his sticker had been,it felt so weird... keroro giggled. "it takes awhile to get used to it." he said like he read dororos mind. dororo rolled over to face the couch as keroro gently rubbed his back. "aw,buddy im sorry that your in pain," he said while nuzzling dororos back. dororo was almost in tears from the pain,it took alot of effort for him not to cry. keroro realized dororo was about to start sobbing so he hugged dororo and kissed his cheek. dororo sniffled and rolled over. keroro saw natsumi walk in. "hey,natsumi." "hey keroro,whats wrong with dororo?"

keroro sighed sadly. "he's sick,and in a lot of pain." natsumi looked a little closer and saw dororo with tears down his cheeks. natsumi walked over to him and knelt on the floor. "do you need a hug?" she asked suddenly. dororo nodded and natsumi hugged him gently. she had learned,if a keronian like keroro or dororo are upset,they just need a hug. dororo sniffled and smiled. "thank you..." he said weakly. she smiled and nodded. "let me know if you need anything." she said gently. she looked at keroro and stood up. "take care of him,you seem to be doing well." keroro smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone,i hope your enjoying my story so far. :) i will delete some of my storys soon like sharuru corps attack and in sickness and in health. well,enjoy! **

dororo was laying on the couch snuggling with keroro. his head hurt so much and his muscles ached. he groaned and rolled over to face keroro. "i hate being sick..." he said weakly. keroro nodded and rubbed his head gently. koyuki walked in the room and over to keroro and dororo. "hey,how do you feel?"

dororo sighed. "not very well..." koyuki frowned. "aww thats a shame." she kissed dororo's head and sat beside him on the floor. "do you need anything,d?" he shook his head and rolled over to face the couch.

"well im gonna go now." she started to walk away but dororo grabbed her arm. "dont go,please?" he said sadly. koyuki nodded and sat back down. dororo looked at koyuki and had tears down his cheeks. "aww you look like you need a hug,d." she hugged him gently and he wraped his arms around her. she rubbed dororo's back. dororo let go and wiped away his tears. "you need rest,d" dororo nodded

**sorry this chapter was short**


	4. Chapter 4

dororo was laying on the couch breathing heavily. keroro sat by him on the floor worried. dororo's breathing wasn't normal and his temperature shot up. he was afraid he might by...dying"im dying,aren't i?" "no your not,you'll be fine i promise!" keroro had tears down his cheeks."ill be right back,buddy." he walked down to kululu's lab and walked up to kululu who was typing on the computer. "kululu...please,im afraid dororo's..." he put his head down. he couldn't say the last word.

he put his head up with tears in his eyes. "please help me..." kululu nodded and stood up. keroro showed kululu where to go and they came to the living room. kululu walked up to dororo wich had his arms spread apart as he was breathing heavingly. dororo barley had strength and was sweating. his face was red,escpessially his cheeks. kululu knelt next to dororo and after about 10 minutes of cheking dororo's temperature,heart beat,and pulse and stood up. he sighed and looked over to keroro. "theres not much i can do,dororo's heart beat is abnormal and so is his breathing." keroro looked up now sobbing. "there has to be somthing you can do!" he sniffled and wiped his tears. "i won't let him die!" keroro ran up to dororo who was on the bed and knelt beside him still sobbing. he put his head on dororo's chest.

"you can't die,you wont buddy,i promise!" kululu walked over to keroro and put a hand on his shoulder. "keroro,im so sorry..." keroro swiped kululu's hand away. "he won't die!" dororo's energy was decreasing and his vital signs were starting to fail. keroro held dororo's hand. "please don't go..." dororo closed his eyes. kululu pushed aside keroro and hooked dororo up to life support in a matter of minutes. dororo opened his eyes and looked up to keroro. "am i going to die?" he said weakly. keroro sighed. "i...i dont know..." kululu pulled on keroro's arm. he pulled keroro away from dororo and whispered,"theres not much hope for him..." into his ear. keroro started sobbing. "no...i know there is!"

dororo was growing weaker and weaker. he smiled. if he was dying,at least he had a wonderful life,it was just a shame it had to end so shortly. he could barley keep his eyes open and things were starting to fade. "you have to do somthing,kululu!" keroro screamed at him. kululu took off his glasses revealing bright glowing green eyes. his eyes met keroro's sharp black ones. "i can try..." he said. "theres a kind of medicine that might be able to cure him but, i dont know if theres enough time." they looked at dororo who looked so weak and helpless. keroro nodded. "there is enough time,i can do this."

kululu sighed. "it's worth a shot,if you really love him but youll have to hurry or dororo could..." keroro nodded before he could finish. "if you can get the space serpurus liver,it might work but hurry." keroro nodded and knelt next to dororo. "your going to be fine,i promise." keroro squeesed dororo's hand. he walked out side and grabbed his aircraft. he flew off to the witch docter and walked up to the counter. "kululu said i only had ten minutes,theres only five left..." he grabbed out his change purse. "how much is the liver?" "ten million yen." she said flatly. keroro gulped and handed her the money. only three minutes... he grabbed the liver and jumped on the air craft. fifty seconds... he reached the hinatas. five four... he ran in and handed dororo the liver. "hurry!" he yelled dororo qulped it up and his color turned normal. "how do you feel?" he sat up. "i feel great!" keroro smiled and picked up dororo and spun him around with tears in his eyes. "i almost lost you..." dororo smiled. "but i didnt and thats all that matters..."


End file.
